Talk:City Arcade manager/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130131151153
Ta da! The power of super-speedy updates! :) This chapter didn't turn out quite as EPIC as expected, but you know, oh well. :) --------- "A few days later..." Steven smiled as he exited the classroom after another day of teaching. The principal had decided to let him have the rest of the day off, so he was heading up to his lab with a lot less homework to grade than usual. He hummed to himself as he walked down the hall. Briefly, he was reminded of the day he first ran into WordGirl... Literally. The little girl had practically bowled him over on account of racing around a corner without looking, then had apologized like crazy and reorganized his things with her super-speed. The doctor smiled at the memory. He was glad that between him, Captain Huggyface, and a few others they'd encouraged the little superhero to become more confident, to the point of even stopping a guy trying to steal a bunch of library books. She had always loved words, even managing to have memorized the entire dictionary by the time she was four and— His train of thought was interrupted as he rounded the corner, where he slammed into someone, both of them toppling to the ground with an OOMPH. "Ouch." he said, rubbing his arm. The other person, a young girl, instantly leapt to her feet, apologizing rapidly. "Oh, I'm really sorry—Doc?" Prof. Boxleitner glanced up, wondering what WordGirl was doing here. To his surprise, it was one of the students he vaguely remembered seeing in the art room. She had dark brown hair, caramel-colored skin, and was wearing a green sweater and a maroon skirt. Strange, she sure sounded like WordGirl... "Uh, do I know you?" he asked, a little confused. The girl seemed flustered. "Um... er... I... think I've seen you around before, I'm pretty sure I never introduced myself... I'm Becky Botsford." she said hurriedly. Prof. Boxleitner felt a little confused at the girl's behavior. "Well, nice to meet you... Becky." he said, picking up a few dropped papers. Becky seemed as nervous as ever. "You too... um... I'm really sorry about that, I should watch where I'm going..." "It's fine, I tend to run into people at this corner." he replied, motioning to the wall with his elbow. Becky glanced up at him apologetically, and he raised an eyebrow. "So are you SURE I don't know you from somewhere? You seem really familiar..." At this, she became even more fidgety, though it wasn't very noticeable. "Uh... I don't..." she stammered, glancing around quickly. She seemed startled upon noticing the clock. "Oh, I'm late for art class..." she said hurriedly. "Sorry, but I have to go. Nice seein—er, meeting you!" Steven watched as Becky walked quickly down the hall. She seemed VERY familiar... Wait a minute... "Hey, kid?" he called after her. She paused and turned around a little. "Yeah?" "How's your monkey doing?" She froze. It was a long shot, that Steven knew... But even if this girl DID have a pet monkey, and even if she WAS who he thought she was, then he knew just what he would do— Try to forget about it by grading science homework, watching the cooking channel, and eating that leftover lasagna, of course! "Uh-uh-uh... Bob's doing fine, thanks..." she said quickly, before scurrying off down the hallway again. Prof. Boxleitner smiled as he did one last test. "I'll never tell." he said, nearly And he never did. Glancing back, he thought he saw Becky pause for a second. Although he could have been wrong. --------- Yeaaah, I think I'm going to rewrite these last few parts someday. :/ But oh well! :) Hope you like it! ~TLM P.S. Okay, it's possible that there'll be another chapter... But I don't know... *shrugs* :)